Rules
'Forum Rules' No Spamming / Flaming Spamming and flaming will not be tollerated on the forums, this includes topics / posts containing hurtful or innapropriate content. No Advertising Any advertisment threads will be immediately deleted and your account may be suspended, any advertisers will be punished severely. No Adult Content Unless Posted In Mature Forum Motion-X-Scape has many younger players and therefore any innapropriate content will be removed No Discrimination Discrimination will not be accepted on Motion-X-Scape and and any user posting discriminative views will not be tollerated and will be punished, we will not accept any user victimising others or pushing racist, sexist, facist views upon the members of the server and will do all within our power to ensure they are removed from the server and the Motion-X-Scape Community. Respect All Members of the Community Motion-X-Scape demands the upmost recpect for our staff, players and visitors we will not tollerate disrespect to any person and will ensure that the offender is punished for their actions No Begging Any topics or posts begging for ingame items or Ranks will be locked immediately and the offender will recieve a warning 'Ingame Rules' No Real World Trading Trading items in game for real life items or using Motion-X-Scape to trade items not within Motion-X-Scape will not be tollerated and any offenders will be punished severely. No Multilogging Logging onto multiple accounts at the same time regardless of the reason is unacceptable and any offenders will be punished, We heavily monitor Multilogging and can easily trace it back to the offender and take appropriate actions. Respect All Players And Staff Whilst playing Motion-X-Scape we ask that you respect all players and staff at all times by acting in an appropriate manner and not being abusive or offencive to others. Those whom chose to be disrespectful to players or staff will be punished indefinatly No Autoclicking, Autotypers Restricted The use of an autoclicker is strictly prohibited within Motion-X-Scape and any user caught using any 3rd party software in order to automatically click or perform tasks will be banned immediatly, Autotyping is allowed providing that the timer is 5 seconds or above, any user abusing the allowance of an autotyper with a lower timer will be punished and monitored for further abuse No Glitching / Abusing Bugs Motion-X-Scape Staff Attempt to ensure all bugs and glitches are minimal and attempt to fix all that we can however some bugs still appear, any user abusing bugs will be punished severely No Advertising Advertising other websites or servers on Motion-X-Scape will result in your account being infracted, continuous offenders will be ipmuted. No Scamming Scamming Players for account details or items is completely unacceptable and any offender will be severely punished and may face a mute or ban. No Duplicating Items Motion-X-Scape staff work tirelessly to attempt to block all possible duplicating glitches however should any user misuse a bug or use third party software in order to duplicate items they will be severely punished, Duplicating is prohibited at all times regardless of reason and will in most cases result in the offender being IpBanned. No Adult Content Advertising or promoting adult content will result in the offender being inftacted immediately, Motion-X-Scape is a place for users of all ages and we will do our best to ensure that the comunity is free from inappropriate content so as to make it a safe and secure place for users to play. No Begging Begging players or staff for items or ranks is unacceptable and any offender will be punished, begging is unfair to players whom work hard for their items or donate for them and it will therefore not be tollerated. No Spamming or Flaming Spamming on Motion-X-Scape is not tollerated and any abuser will be infracted, spamming is pointless and very infuriating to users trying to play, Fmailing other players and Staff will not be accepted and you will be punished, flaming is pointless and can be hurtful to users and therefore has no place on Motion-X-Scape 'Punishents' Mutes Muting an account will mean that the muted account will no longer be able to communicate via the normal chat or private message, the user will be able to communicate via ::yell if they are donor+ and they will be able to talk through the clan chat too. Ip-Mutes Ip-Muting an account will result in all accounts connected from that ip not being able to communicate via the normal chat or private message, users will still be able to talk via the clan chat and the ::yell system if they are donor+ Bans Banning an account will mean that the account will no longer be accesible regardless and the account will not be usable again unless a sucessful appeal is made Ip-Bans An Ip-Ban will mean that a user will no longer be able to connect to the server from any account upon the ip that was banned. This punishment is rarely used unless in rare circumstances and should a user be Ip-Banned it will be unlikely that they will make a successful appeal. Reports If you know a player whom has broken a rule and would like to help us in stopping them from continuing to break the rules, then please file a report on the forums, when you file a report Motion-X-Scape staff will look at the information provided and look into taking further action and punishing players whom have broken the rules, we really appreciate players helping us in catching rule breakers and making the server a more fun and enjoyable place. if you would like to file a report then click Here. Category:Rules Category:Forum